Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate generally to a semiconductor memory device and/or to a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a three-dimensional semiconductor memory device including three-dimensionally arranged memory cells and/or to a method of fabricating the same.
Higher integration of semiconductor memory devices is desired to satisfy consumer demands for superior performance and inexpensive prices. In the case of semiconductor memory devices, since their integration may affect product prices, increased integration is desired. In the case of typical two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices, their integration may be determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell. Thus, integration may be influenced by fine pattern forming technology. However, process equipment for increasing pattern fineness may be very expensive and therefore can set a practical limitation on increasing integration for two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices.
There is interest in three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices having three-dimensionally arranged memory cells. However, in order to send three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices into mass-production, a new process technology is being developed to provide a lower manufacturing cost per bit than two-dimensional memory devices and good reliability.